


КМ

by pestraya_lenta



Series: От Конвея с любовью [3]
Category: Sector General - James White
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life, намек на кроссовер, никакой медицины - сплошная бытовуха
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Series: От Конвея с любовью [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766701





	КМ

— Корабельный компьютер сохранил достаточно информации, чтобы мы смогли распознать язык. Так что мы уже можем прочитать надпись на борту притащенного вами корабля. Это вас радует, Конвей?  
Старший врач Конвей с изумлением покосился на майора О’Мару.   
— Смотря что там написано, — осторожно ответил он. — Но мне как минимум любопытно, что могло привести вас в такое хорошее расположение духа.  
О’Мара хмыкнул.  
— Название этого корабля, доктор, — «Космический мозгоед». Вы даже не представляете, с каким нетерпением я жду, когда очнется команда. Умираю от желания с ними пообщаться.  
О’Мара вышел из стыковочного отсека, Конвей некоторое время смотрел в закрывшуюся за ним дверь. Потом тряхнул головой и рассмеялся. Главный психолог госпиталя и экипаж «Космического мозгоеда»… Пожалуй, Конвей не отказался бы присутствовать при их встрече.


End file.
